The Many Secrets of Lily Truscott
by KateyWrites
Summary: Lily Truscott's seemingly perfect life is shattered when she finds out she is pregnant. But, if things couldn't get any worse, her boyfriend's life changing secret comes to light, and she finds that she will have to go through her pregnancy alone. But someone from Lily's past comes back, and in a quest to make everything better, complicates it even more. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS R
1. Positive

Lily Truscott reached her hand across the bathroom counter to grab the one plastic stick that would change the rest of her life.

As she slowly opened her eyelids to see two solid blue lines, her stomach dropped.

All she wanted was to be in the warm embrace of her boyfriend, Jackson Stewart. Although, that's what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Now that Lily is a senior in high school her life has changed dramatically. Lily moved in with Miley Stewart and her brother, Jackson, after the death of their father, Robby Ray, and her falling out with her real family.

After months of living together, Lily and Jackson publicly professed their love for each other right before Jackson began attending Malibu University.

And that's what brought her here, to an unwelcoming bathroom of a random drugstore, where she learned she would be a teenage mother.

Lily's immediate reaction was to call Jackson. Each ring felt like a lifetime to Lily.

"Hello sweetie" answered Jackson, finally.

"Hey Jackson, I really need to talk to you. It's super important."

"Lil, what's wrong baby?"

She put on a fake happy voice, "Nothing, I'll tell you over dinner tonight. We're still on for dinner on the beach, right?"

"Absolutely. I love you baby but I've got to get back to work"

As Lily hung up the phone she could not imagine how she would break the news to Jackson.

But little does Lily know, Jackson has an even bigger, heart shattering secret that he plans to reveal during their romantic dinner on the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I haven't written a fanfic in a while so tell me how I did. I promise I will be posting a new chapter soon and I can't wait for you guys to find out Jackson's secret(: -K**


	2. The Big Reveal

Jackson couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach as he watched Lily walk through the door.

He'd been so in love with her since the day they had first met. Even as she went through her tomboy stage Jackson still had a soft spot for her.

But something about her today was different, she looked overwhelmingly breath taking. She had this slight glow to her, and her subtle smile she had walking into the restaurant left Jackson feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

The guilt was now taking over him. _How could I have hidden this from her for so long? I can't do this anymore._

__But as Lily finally approached the table he had no choice but just to smile, "Hey Lil"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Jackson" she sat and fumbled with her fingers for a few seconds before speaking again, "There is really something I have to tell you"

Jackson shook his head, "I promise you what I have to tell you should probably go first... I shouldn't have hidden this from you for so long, I honestly thought I wasn't going to go through with it. But uh-"

Jackson couldn't let the words escape from his lips, but he somehow managed to let them out, "I enlisted in the military. I leave Friday for training."

As Jackson felt the weight of his secret come off of his shoulders, Lily could barely breath. _How could he have kept this a secret from me? I am going to have to go through this pregnancy all alone. I'm having his baby and he's going to be away in a different continent. _

__"Lily, I'm so sorry" he began before Lily cut him off.

"Jackson, how could you? How could you not tell me this? How could you have gone and made this decision without talking to me first?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I just had this feeling one day that I needed to go help my country, and that was that"

Lily stood up, "And that was that? What the fuck Jackson? Well guess what. I'm pregnant with your baby. That's what I was going to tell you," she screamed, getting the attention of everyone else in the restaurant.

Jackson grabbed her arm, "Get the fuck away from me" she retaliated, storming out of the restaurant and running to her car.

With tears in her eyes she sped out of the parking lot. She reluctantly looked back in the rearview mirror to see Jackson. He was weeping, and looked to still be in shock about everything that had just happened.

She turned her eyes back to the road. She couldn't deal with any of this right now. She knew exactly where she was going, straight to the beach. Nothing clears someone's mind better than sitting by the waves in silence.

As Lily lightly pushed the gas, a figure walking on the sidewalk beside the car caught Lily's eye. She slowed down to examine him.

He was holding a guitar case. His hair was brown and straight, a little longer than the last time she had seen him. He had a smile plastered on his face and an earbud in his ear. His fingers were tapping to the beat of the song on his leg.

She would bet anything that he still smelt ever so slightly of old spice.

She slowed the car and rolled down her window. The figure turned and analyzed her. Finally he spoke. She soaked it in, that voice she had missed for years now. The voice of her first love.

"Lily? Lily Truscott?"

The ends of her lips curved to reveal that smile that he loved.

"Hey Oliver"

* * *

**Author's note: Now that I'm done setting the basic information down I promise that the story's details and drama will only increase from here! Hope you enjoyed. Please comment on the story! I'd love to hear suggestions, predictions, etc! -Katey**


End file.
